Harry Potter and Confronting the Dursleys
by HermioneHotchner1
Summary: After many years, Harry returns to Private Drive and learns that people really do change; also, Dudley's daughter's a witch? Will they be able to put the past behind them?
1. The Letter!

_**Confronting the Dursleys**_

A well-built raven-haired man with gripping emerald green eyes was walking through the unchanging halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, towards the Headmistress's office; his beautiful wife, with bright red hair by his side. His expression is such that it shows just how much he's seen in his short 36 years.

As the man works his way through the bustling corridor, he pictures his youngest son walking through the school in just a few months' time; he is so proud and excited for his son. Hogwarts is the first place he ever called home.

The couple walks, and reaches the stone gargoyle and the man says, "Unitus Domos."

The gargoyle leaps out of his way and a stair case appears. They make their way up into the office, and the man finally speaks up.

"You wanted to see me, Minerva?" says Harry.

"Yes, actually I did, Harry," replies his old transfiguration teacher. "Come in, and take a seat."

"Alright," replies Harry.

"Would you or Ginny, like a cup of tea?" asks Minerva.

"That'd be lovely," replies Ginny, and Harry agrees.

"Just a moment then!" says Minerva, conjuring the tea.

"Thank you," they both retort.

"You see, I've just received the letters for next year's first-years," starts Minerva. "I was actually hoping that you might accompany me to talk with a specific student's parents."

Harry knows of course that someone always went to the muggle-born children's' homes to deliver the letter, so that they could explain everything, and answer any questions about Hogwarts to the family. He also knew that Professor McGonagall liked to have an alumni accompany her whenever possible, and his friend Hermione Granger had been asked several times. He has never been asked to go before though, so this request comes as a slight surprise.

"Alright." says Harry "Is nobody else able to go?"

With a sigh, Minerva pulls out a letter from her desk.

"Actually, you're the first person I've asked. Given the situation, and what I know of your history, I think it best that it's you," replies Minerva as she passes Harry the letter.

Looking down at the letter, Harry was completely shocked.

"I trust you recognize the address?" states Minerva simply.

 _ **Miss E. Dursley**_

 _ **Second Bedroom on the Left**_

 _ **4 Privet Drive**_

 _ **Little Whinging**_

 _ **Surrey**_

The next thing he knew his hands started trembling. A cold knot that he hadn't felt in years seemed to settle in the pit of his stomach. Silently, he passed the letter to his wife.

Harry tenses, and walks over to the window sill. He hadn't seen his relatives in about 19 years, and he never looked back; although, he was on Christmas card terms with his cousin Dudley. Most of his memories with them were less than pleasant to say the least.

"Is this who I think it is?" questions Ginny cautiously.

"Yes, and I think it would be paramount if a wizard that the Dursleys know and... err...somewhat trust is the one to talk to them." starts Minerva.

With his back still turned to the women, he tries to keep his voice steady.

"I've exchanged a Christmas card or two with Dudley, but I am not sure how he will take the news. My Aunt and Uncle will be less than pleased though, I am sure," states Harry nervously.

"What do you want to do?" asks Ginny.

"I'll do it. She deserves a chance to come to Hogwarts. Will you come with me Gin?" asks Harry, turning to Ginny.

"Of course Harry!" replies Ginny.

"Thanks Gin," says Harry.

Looking down at the letter again, he reflects on getting his Hogwarts letter. It was a complete disaster, and Uncle Vernon lost it. He was glad it at least had an actual bedroom on it, and the letter wasn't addressed to the cupboard under the stairs, like it was for him.

"When do you want to do this?" questions Harry.

"They should be home around 5pm, and I was hoping to get it done today," says Minerva.

"We'll go get ready then," states Harry simply, as he grabs his wife's hand and they floo home.

Once home he goes to his closet, searching for his muggle clothes, cursing under his breath. He's sure that his clothes are at least slightly out of date, but he isn't looking to impress anyone.

Last time he and Dudley had seen each other was before his 17th birthday, and Dudley had told him that he didn't think he – Harry – was a waste of space.

"You ready to go?" asks Ginny.

"Yes," replies Harry bitterly. _Or at least as ready as I'll ever be._

Taking his wife's hand, they apparate to Privet Drive with an earsplitting pop!


	2. You're a witch, Emily!

Suddenly there was loud bang.

The residents of No. 4 Privet Drive all jump at the noise, and run to the living room to find out what caused the sudden commotion.

Walking up to the door Harry puts his arm around Ginny's waist; Minerva has taken the lead.

Becoming anxious Harry starts feeling for his wand; all the memories are flooding back.

Ginny noticing this turns to him.

"It'll be alright," assures Ginny.

Knocking on the door, Harry is hoping, with all his might that nobody is home. Unfortunately those prayers go unanswered.

The door opens, and Harry finds himself face to face with a much fitter version of the Dudley that he knew growing up.

"Blimey, Harry Potter, is that you?" exclaims Dudley.

"Hey Big D," says Harry nervously.

"And who are your mates?" asks Dudley.

"Oh, well, this is my wife Ginny, and this is Professor McGonagall," Harry replies.

"You're both wizards as well?" asks Dudley, and they nod. At this Dudley starts to put the pieces together. He has had his suspicions for some time. "Well, come on in then. It seems that we have a lot to discuss."

"That's got to be a good sign, right?" inquires Ginny

"I guess," says Harry unsure, entering the house.

Noticing the cupboard, out of the corner of his eye, he starts shivering. He's a 36 year old Auror for Merlin's sake! The site of a damn cupboard shouldn't make him pale!

The lock was still there, and seeing that, Harry filled with rage. He'd be damned if he let another child go through what he did growing up.

Seeing the expression on Harry's face Ginny leaned to whisper to him.

"If it's too much we can go home alright. Minerva can deal with it," whispers Ginny.

"Emily Rose, come here please!" they hear Dudley yelling.

"Let's head to the living room," replies Harry, avoiding the statement, but secretly very happy that his wife knew him so well.

Ginny and Harry walk into the living room and at the same time a fiery-haired 11-year-old girl runs up to Dudley, wanting to know what's going on; Harry shoots her a quick smile.

"This is my wife Sarah, and my daughter Emily. Girls, this is my cousin Harry," introduces Dudley.

"So this is your cousin who grew up with you?" asks Sarah happily.

"Yes," says Dudley nodding.

"Nice to meet you; and yes, I haven't been back for years though," says Harry.

"Well Harry, would you like to tell my wife and daughter why you are here, or should I do the honours?" probes Dudley with a smirk.

With a look of reassurance from Ginny, Harry starts to speak… _Dudley knows?_

"Err, Mrs. Dursley we are here to offer Emily a place at my old school," starts Harry, sincerely hoping that Dudley didn't keep up the lie of him attending St. Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys.

"I am Professor McGonagall; the Headmistress at Hogwarts," adds Minerva.

"That's great!" says Sarah excitedly. "Dudders, you never told me you put her name down for that gifted school!"

"Well, Love, there's actually a bit more to it," says Dudley.

"What do you mean?" asks Sarah curiously.

"Um, you see, it's a school of magic. Your daughter is a witch," explains Harry.

"Are you serious?" asks Sarah accusingly; she evidently thought that they were off their trolleys.

"He is," says Dudley.

"I think you've made a mistake," says Emily. "I, I can't be."

"It's no mistake," states Harry with a soft smile, deciding to levitate the pictures on the mantle.

"That's wicked!" screams Emily excitedly.

"Wow!" adds Sarah, looking utterly gobsmacked.

"Have you ever done things you can't explain when you are excited, angry or scared?" asks Harry kindly, knowing how it felt to want something so bad, but to be so sure it was too good to be true.

Emily looks at her parents. She then nods nervously, and sees Harry beaming back at her.

"See! Here, read your letter." says Harry, passing it to Emily.

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall**_

 _ **(Former Head of Gryffindor House)**_

 _ **Dear Miss Dursley,**_

 _ **We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find first enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

 _ **Term begins on 1 September. We wait your owl by no later than 31 July.**_

 _ **Yours sincerely,**_

 _ **Neville Longbottom**_

 _ **Deputy Headmaster**_

"What do they mean by, 'they await my owl?'" asked Emily.

"We use owls to send post," explains Harry.

"Oh," says Emily shocked.

"Why haven't I heard about this before?" inquires Sarah.

"Wizards and Muggles used to live side by side," explains McGonagall, "however, after a series of events, it was deemed safer if we lived separately."

"I see," says Sarah as she takes it all in.

"She'd learn many things at Hogwarts, first and foremost being how to control her magic," says Minerva.

"What does this school look like?" asks Sarah unsure.

"It's a castle in Northern Scotland," explains Minerva. "It's overlooking a lake and forest."

"A castle?" a stunned Emily repeats.

"Yes, a castle," says Harry laughing. "And the food is amazing as well. I always did enjoy the feasts."

"You and Ron both," says Ginny teasingly.

"Hey!" cries Harry feigning offence.

"And this is a boarding school right?" questions Sarah.

"Yes, it is," says Minerva. "The Hogwarts express takes the students to and from school. For Christmas and Easter holidays it is up to the students if they wish to return home or remain at the school."

"Elaborate if you would Ma'am," asked Sarah.

"Each Head of House will bring a list around every holiday for the students to sign if they wish to remain at school," explained Minerva. "If they don't sign, they are expected to be on the train home for the holidays. Students do stay over the holidays, however, the majority do go home."

"I see," said Sarah.

"It's a great school. Magical children from all over Britain go there," says Harry.

"What do you think, Love?" asks Dudley, turning to his wife.

"I think she should go," says Sarah a bit hesitantly.

"Then it's settled," says Minerva happily.

"Where do we get all these things, Harry?" Dudley asked, looking at the list. "I mean _'Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them'_? Muggles don't know they exist, never mind where to bloody find them."

"You know what Muggle means?" asks Harry with a laugh.

"I heard it enough when we were in hiding," says Dudley pointedly.

"Muggle?" asks Emily.

"It's our term for non-magical folk," explains Ginny.

"Point taken, Dudley," admits Harry. "Anyways, everything can be found in Diagon Alley, which is in London."

Harry then looked hesitantly at Ginny, who nodded reassuringly.

"You can come with my family and me," offered Harry. "I believe we're planning on going next Saturday."

"That sounds great Harry," replies Dudley.

"I can't believe all this is real," says Emily.

"Nor I," says Sarah. "This all seems so barmy."

"I know," admits Harry. "My parents were both wizards, but I grew up here. I never knew about the wizarding world until I got my letter. It was such a surprise when I got it."

"The first one, or the next thousand?" snickers Dudley.

"Any," says Harry with a shrug. "The entire thing was weird."

"We can both agree on that," says Dudley.

"Can you tell me more about school, and the Wizarding World?" asks Emily.

"Anything specifically?" inquires Harry.

"Everything," says Emily enthusiastically.

"Well first off, first years have to take Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, and Herbology," explains Harry bemused.

"Herbology?" questions Emily.

"It's basically Botany for magical plants," explains Harry. "One of my good friends is actually the current teacher."

"Hmmm," retorts Sarah.

"It seems like there is a lot more to magic then just waving a wand," says Emily.

"There is," agreed Harry. "You will learn it quickly enough though. First years also take flying lessons."

"Like on a broom?" says Emily, her jaw dropping.

"Yes," laughed Harry. "I actually love flying."

"You're a natural at it," states Ginny.

"That's brilliant," says Emily, "but won't I be behind everyone else though? I mean, I don't know anything about how to do magic or anything."

"Don't worry about it Emily," says Harry calmly. "You won't be too far behind the students from wizarding families as it is, and there are tons of students who come from Muggle homes who pick it up fast enough."

"Honest?" asks Emily.

"I promise," says Harry smiling.

"Students are also sorted into 1 of 4 Houses at Hogwarts," adds McGonagall. "There is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your House is something like your family at Hogwarts; they are named after the 4 founders of the school."

"What House were you guys in?" asks Emily.

"I was in Gryffindor," says Minerva.

"Harry and I were also in Gryffindor," adds Ginny.

"Do you guys play sports?" asks Emily quickly.

"Yes," adds Harry excitedly. "Quidditch is the most popular sport in our world. It's like Football, but it's played on brooms, with 7 players, and 4 balls. I played as Seeker for 4 years."

"Wicked," beams Emily.

"She'll have an amazing time," assures Ginny. "It's a great school.

"I'm sure it is," starts Sarah. "Although I think this is crazy. By the way Harry, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Dudley's told me so much about you."

"He did?" asks Harry shocked.

"All good things, I'm sure," says Ginny teasingly.

"Of course," says Sarah smiling.

"Let's just say our past is very complicated," says Harry.

"You've got that right," agrees Dudley.

"You'll both have to tell me the story sometime," says Sarah.

"Sounds great, and if you'll excuse me, I'll be right back. I actually have something I think that you might want Harry," says Dudley, heading towards the stairs.

"What is it?" Harry asks confused, receiving no answer.

"Go see if he needs help," suggests Ginny.

"I'll go talk to him," mumbles Harry, heading up the stairs.

"I thought I'd come see if you need help," mumbles Harry.

"Alright, thanks," replies Dudley.

"How long have you and Sarah been married?" asks Harry.

"12 years now," says Dudley.

"Congratulations," says Harry awkwardly, causing the box to fall to the ground.

"Everything all right up there?" asks Sarah.

"Yeah we're fine." called Dudley, "Just found the box."

Searching through the box, Harry saw a photo of a young man in clothes, which were twice his size, standing there, staring out of the picture with an unnerved expression.

"You did this?" asks Harry. _Why does he have all of these?_

"Yes, and I've been trying to find the words for a while. What I really meant that day that we went into hiding was that I'm sorry," discloses Dudley. "I'm so sorry Harry."

Harry dropped stack of pictures he was holding; he didn't know what to think.

"Here," says Ginny to Harry, picking up the pictures, noticing her husband's hands shaking.

"Thanks," mutters Harry to Ginny.

"I don't expect you to forgive me anytime soon Harry, but I really am sorry," affirms Dudley.

"I don't know what to say Dud," admits Harry. _What do you even say to that?_

"Maybe we can grab a drink sometime?" asks Dudley hopefully.

"I-I'd like that Dud," says Harry. _Not sure why, but I would. Maybe he really has changed?_

The next little bit of their visit was answering some questions that the Dursleys had about Diagon Alley, Platform 9 ¾, their kids, among other things.

"Merlin, is it that time already?" asks Ginny.

"We should probably get going Dud," says Harry.

"Are you sure you can't stay for dinner?" asks Sarah.

"Yeah, our kids are at home waiting!" says Harry proudly.

"James will burn the house down," jokes Ginny.

"He seems to have inherited my sense for uhm…. adventure," states Harry.

"That's not good!" says Dudley laughing.

"With my history?" retorts Harry.

"Let's talk over a pint tomorrow?" offers Dudley.

"Sounds great," replies Harry.

"Brilliant," says Dudley happily.

"It was nice meeting you both," says Sarah.

"And you as well," cries Ginny.

"See you tomorrow Harry," says Dudley.

"Night, Big D." says Harry, as he takes his wife's hand, and apparates with a crack.


	3. Dudley Redeemed

Harry was searching his closet in an attempt to find a nicer pair of muggle clothes. He wasn't trying to impress, but he'd rather not look like a complete duffer.

Checking the time, he gets up, goes downstairs, and kisses Ginny, before apparating just outside of Privet Drive.

Dudley, checks the time, and hears a knock on the door. His cousin was a couple minutes early. He quickly brushes his parents off, and goes to answer the door.

"Evening Harry," greets Dudley opening the door. "All right?"

"Brilliant, thanks. You Big D?" replies Harry.

"I'm alright," says Dudley. "I should warn you –"

"Who's at the door Popkin?" comes Aunt Petunia's shrill voice. This was something that didn't bode well for Harry, as Vernon was most likely there as well.

"They stayed over longer than I anticipated," says Dudley apologetically. "They took Emily out today."

"I see," stats Harry. "It's fine, honestly."

Suddenly Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon made their way around the corner and spotted Harry.

"Oh, it's you," says Petunia coldly.

"What are you doing here, Boy?" demands Vernon.

"I invited him," says Dudley. "This is who I'm going out with for a pint."

"Dudders?" inquires Petunia.

Dudley looks at Harry as if to ask, "Should I tell them now?"

Harry just nods in reply to the unspoken question.

"Come in, and take a seat," Dudley shrugs as he ushers them inside.

"Dad! Who's here?" asks Emily coming down the stairs.

"It's me," grins Harry.

"Uncle Harry," beams Emily running towards him.

"Dudley!" demands Vernon.

Dudley quickly whispers something to Sarah, and both Emily and her end up going out the back door the yard, under the pretense of grabbing something from the shed.

Once Emily is gone, Dudley speaks up.

"We reconnected the other night," explains Dudley. "He had some business to do in the area, and some stuff came out."

"You're not going to like this," says Harry. "I know that, but I was asked to come here because –"

Harry instantly saw a note of recognition in Aunt Petunia's eyes.

"You're saying she's a Witch," accuses Petunia.

"Yes," replies Harry.

Moments later Vernon has grabbed his collar, and pinned him against the wall.

"What is this about my granddaughter being a you-know-what?!" roars Vernon.

"It's true," states Harry.

"It's the truth Dad," confirms Dudley. "She started doing the accident magic stuff that Harry used to do when she was young. We just all never mentioned it, and I tried to hide it from you."

"You put her right – this instant!" roars Vernon.

"And if there is nothing to fix?" retorts Harry.

"Put him down Dad," demands Dudley. "Emily is fine."

Finally Vernon loosens his grip, and lets Harry go.

"Thanks," grumbles Harry as he fixes his shirt.

"You ready to go?" offers Dudley.

"Definitely," replies Harry.

Once outside, Harry and Dudley regard each other thoughtfully.

"There's a pub a couple streets down that's not bad," offers Dudley.

"Sounds great," answers Harry.

They are fairly quiet as they walk. Harry, for one, kept looking around and seeing how much things had changed. It was weird. In many ways, it had changed. In others, it was exactly the same.

"What do you drink?" asks Dudley.

"They don't have what I normally drink," jokes Harry.

"Ah," says Dudley. "Some _special_ type?"

"Yeah," says Harry. "Firewhisky."

"Lager then?" suggests Dudley.

"Sure," replies Harry.

"Great," says Dudley.

Once they're drinks are made, they find an empty table in the corner.

Dudley just sits staring at him, so Harry reckons it is up to him to start the conversation.

"Thank you for what you did back there," he states.

"It's nothing," assures Dudley. "It was long overdue."

There was an awkward silence and Harry starts to rack his brain for safe territory.

"What do you do for a living?" is what Harry settles on.

"I am a Physical Education teacher at Stonewall," informs Dudley. "I also coach the Wrestling Team."

"That's great Dud," says Harry.

"What do you do?" inquires Dudley.

"I am Head of the Auror Department," says Harry. "Police."

"So you catch… your lot who go bad?" asks Dudley carefully phrasing his question.

"Yes," says Harry. "That's certainly a large part of it. There are good and bad in every bunch. It's no different with my lot."

"That makes sense," says Dudley.

"So how do you feel about Emily joining my lot?" Harry asks. "She seems pleased. What about you?"

Dudley gives him a sad smile.

"Thought I was going to go barmy like Dad did when you got all those letters?" asks Dudley.

"I… uh… definitely considered it a possibility," says Harry wryly.

"I'm not thrilled," admits Dudley. "She'll be going off to a boarding school, and a world that I don't understand. However, she is my daughter, and I figure she's still the same Emily she's always been."

"That's surprisingly mature Dudley," says Harry. "If you are serious about wanting to learn more about our world then I'll do everything I can; just promise me one thing."

"What is that?" inquires Dudley.

"Do not let her go through what I did," says Harry.

"I wouldn't even consider it," says Dudley. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," says Harry. "What is it?"

"Did you really do all those things they say you did?" asks Dudley.

"Yes," says Harry. "I had help most of the time though. My life was anything but normal, even by my lots standards."

"You really fought a Dragon?" asks Dudley.

"Yes," says Harry. "One of Voldemort's followers entered my name into a very dangerous competition, forcing me to compete. A schoolmate, Cedric, died during one of the tasks."

"Why does that name sound familiar?" inquires Dudley. "When was this?"

"My 4th year," said Harry.

"That summer when you were really glum, and were having nightmares," realizes Dudley.

"I witnessed it," says Harry bitterly.

"I'm sorry Harry," says Dudley. "I was a total git."

"I'm fine, really," replies Harry. "It's fine."

"You always did say that a lot," says Dudley thoughtfully. "I'm pretty sure it means some closer to, 'I'm still breathing,' to you."'

Harry just gives Dudley a pointed look.

"How long have you been in the Orer Department for?" Dudley inquires.

"Auror – And since I finished school actually," informs Harry. "I knew the new Minster of Magic, as he was part of the Order, and he knew my skills. I had also spent the last year fighting Voldemort so they waved my prerequisites, and let me start training regardless."

"What prerequisites?" Dudley questions.

"I never completed my last year of school due to the war, so I never sat some important exams," explains Harry. "They decided, however, that I'd shown my abilities elsewhere, so I was accepted into the Training Program anyways."

"What happened with the other two that went on the run with you?" Dudley asks.

"Ron and Hermione?" says Harry. "Well, they are actually married with 2 kids now. Hermione went back and finished her last year of school, and now works at the Ministry. Ron's an Auror as well, but he also assists his brother, George, with his shop in Diagon Alley quite a bit."

"You three were in that newspaper of yours very regularly that year," states Dudley.

"I was 'Undesirable #1' if I remember correctly," says Harry.

"Dedalus also listened to Potter Watch constantly," informs Dudley with a nod. "Mum hated it, but after a while I started asking questions, and occasionally listened in as well."

"We listened to Potter Watch as well," says Harry. "All of us were hoping not to hear names of people we know or cared about. I did try and avoid it though; it was really depressing."

Dudley just nods.

The conversation continues like this for a bit longer, until Harry finally decides to take his leave.

Checking his watch, he stands up.

"I should probably get going," says Harry.

"Already?" questions Dudley.

"Yes," says Harry. "Strictly speaking an Auror is never off duty, and I have paperwork to do tomorrow."

"Alright," says Dudley. "See you Saturday?"

"I'll meet you at your place," says Harry nodding.

"Have a good night," says Dudley.

"Night Big D," replies Harry before apparating with a loud crack.

"I'll never get used to that," Dudley thinks to himself.


	4. Diagon Alley!

Saturday arrives, and Harry, Ginny, and his kids, pick up Dudley, Sarah, and Emily for their trip to the Alley.

"I need to put a spell on you two, so that you can see the Alley; only witches or wizards can see it," explains Harry.

Receiving a nod from the elder Dursleys, Harry mutters the spell; Sarah and Dudley who become downright gobsmacked by the sudden appearance of a pub.

"I must have walked by this a million times," says Dudley completely stunned.

"Let's go in," says Harry, and they quickly make their way inside. It wasn't very busy in the pub, probably due to how early it was. "Right everyone, this is the Leaky Cauldron. It's also actually the only non-magical entrance to Diagon Alley. Let's head out the back, and we need to get to Gringotts before the lines start building up."

They walked straight through the pub and out the opposite door. Thankfully not _too_ many people stopped Harry to talk. Dudley thought it was weird, witnessing how famous Harry is.

"When you come next time you might not have a wizard with you, so just ask at the pub for someone to open the entrance for you. As you already know Emily is not allowed to do magic outside school," says Harry, as he pulls out his wand, and turns to tap several bricks in the large wall, opening it up to reveal the Alley.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!" exclaims Harry.

There was shops selling everything magical imaginable. It was so bright and colourful; the complete opposite to the rest of England.

"We love it here!" screams Lily. "We come here all the time."

"Oh my, this place is wicked! I can't wait to get a proper look round. Where can we go first?!" screams Emily excitedly.

"Oh Merlin…" mutters Albus.

"Harry, I have to say that when you described this place I thought you were lying. But, this place is incredible," says Dudley.

"It's brilliant!" says Emily happily.

"Look at all the cloaks," adds Sarah. "You really weren't kidding."

"Nope," grins Harry.

"During holidays though a lot of wizarding youth will wear some muggle clothes," explains Ginny.

"Dad, can we go into the joke shop?" pleads James.

"Not yet! We need to take care of the money first," says Harry. "Come on everyone. Gringotts is at the end of the street, and we have lots to do today."

"Alright," mumbles James.

"How does the money work again?" asks Emily.

"The gold coins are Galleons, Sickles are silver, and Knuts bronze," explains Harry. "There are 17 Sickles in a Galleon, and 29 Knuts in a Sickle, so there are 493 Knuts to a Galleon."

"How many Galleons are in a pound?" inquires Emily.

"It's about 5 Pounds," replies Harry.

"So Knuts are basically pennies, and Sickles are about 30 pence," says Sarah.

When they finally reach the bank, there is a short line. Two minutes later they are standing in front of Gornuk, planning on setting up a vault for Emily.

"Hello there Mr. Potter" greats Gornuk, the Head Goblin.

"Hello Gornuk," replies Harry with a smile.

"And who is this with you?" inquires Gornuk.

"My name is Dudley Dursley, and I am here to set up an account for my daughter Emily," informs Dudley.

"Right then, I need both of you to take some Veritaserum," explains Gornuk as he passes Emily and Dudley a goblet.

"It's a truth serum," explains Harry. "It's to verify your identity, as you don't have wands."

Gornuk then proceeds to ask them a couple questions such as what their names were and their date of birth.

"How much would you like to put in the vault?" inquires Gornuk.

"Um, I would like 2,500.00G added to the vault, and would also like 750.00G on top of that to take with me today," says Dudley, looking at the piece of paper in his pocket. He had talked to Harry about how much he thought he would need.

"Then I would access my vault, today as well," adds Harry.

"Here is your key; vault number 768," says Gornuk, passing the key to Emily, and taking Dudley's cash.

A few minutes later Gornuk produces two bags full of galleons.

"Follow me," says Gornuk, leading the way with another goblin. They made a quick stop by Emily's vault to leave some of her wizarding money, before going to the Potter vault, 687.

Both Sarah and Dudley looked like they might be sick on the cart down.

Once they were back on the main floor, they said thank you, and went on their way.

"This is the funniest supply list I've ever seen," says Emily with a grin.

"I remember thinking the exact same thing," replies Harry with a chuckle.

"It's definitely not like any school list I've ever got!" says Sarah jokingly.

"Why? What do you guys use for school?" asks Ginny faking confusion.

At this, Harry just laughs.

 **First year**

 **First-year students will require:**

 **Uniform**

 **Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)**

 **One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear**

 **One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

 **One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)**

 **Please note that all students' clothes should carry name-tags at all times.**

 **Books**

" **The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1" by Miranda Goshawk**

" **A History of Magic" by Bathilda Bagshot**

" **Magical Theory" by Adalbert Waffling**

" **A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration" by Emeric Switch**

" **One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi" by Phyllida Spore**

" **Magical Drafts and Potions" by Arsenius Jigger**

" **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" by Newt Scamander**

" **The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection" by Quentin Trimble**

 **Other Equipment**

 **1 Wand**

 **1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

 **1 set of glass or crystal phials**

 **1 telescope**

 **1 set of brass scales**

 **Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.**

 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.**

"What do you guys want to get first?" asks Dudley.

Emily seems to consider this for a moment before saying, "My schoolbooks!"

"Well, alright then!" says Harry happily. "Flourish and Blots is this way!"

After they've got all the kids' books, they go to Madam Malkin's, and get their new school robes. The adults then decide to get the kids some ice-cream as it's a hot day.

From the looks of things Lily is becoming good friends with Emily, and James answers many questions that Emily and Albus have about Hogwarts. The kids talk about everything from the Forbidden Forest, to what houses they thought they'd be in.

Harry finds it amusing, and ends up explaining a few more things about Hogwarts to Sarah and Dudley as well. All the kids apparently hoping that they'll go to Gryffindor where ' _dwell the brave at heart.'_

After that they go to the Magical Menagerie, Potage's Cauldron Shop, Amanuensis Quills, the Apothecary, and Owl Emporium. Emily ends up buying a cute little owl, that just adores her, and James and Albus keep pestering, so they go to the Weasley joke shop, before finally going to Ollivander's.

"We're finally going to get our wands!" yells Albus excitedly.

"I've been waiting for this all day!" screeches Emily, as she starts jumping up and down.

"Total first years…" mumbled James.

"I heard that James!" says Ginny and Harry together; Harry bursts out laughing.

"Oh, they're not excited at all," says Sarah sarcastically.

They walked into the little shop, and Ollivander walked forwards.

"A Dursley; I wondered if I'd be seeing one of you!" says Garrick with a smile.

Emily gives a sheepish smile, and Dudley is noticeable uncomfortable.

"Here try this," says Garrick, passing Albus and Emily a wand. "Well, go on. Give it a wave."

Emily's attempt shatters Ollivander's glasses, and Albus's knocks tons of wands off of the shelves.

"No, that will not do," mumbles Garrick, before grabbing two new wands.

It takes a while for both Albus, and Emily to get their wands, and Emily gets discouraged, but she is over the moon when she finally finds her wand; 11" Holly, and Dragon heartstring.

Albus's wand was 14", Elm with phoenix feather.

"How do you feel about going to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner?" asks Harry, turning to Dudley.

"Can we?" pleads Lily, making everyone laugh.

"I'm in," says Dudley, and off they go.

They all have a great time at dinner, and then all go their separate ways, with Harry and Dudley promising to keep in touch, and meet up more often.


	5. King's Cross Station

Autumn seems to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September is crisp and golden as an apple and as the little family bobs across the rumbling road towards the great, sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkles, like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large cages rattle on top of the laden trolleys the parents are pushing; the owls inside them hooting indignantly, and Lily trails off tearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's arm.

"It won't be long now, and you'll be going too Lil," says Harry, voice filled with doting exasperation, though this was not a new conversation.

"Two years," sniffles Lily. "I want to go now!"

The commuters stare curiously at the owls as the family weaves its way towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

Before anything more could be said, Dudley, his wife and daughter appear in the crowd and fall into step beside Harry, who flashes them a tired smile.

"Morning, Harry. Morning, Ginny," Dudley says, with a weary expression of his own. He, too, is pushing a cart.

"Morning Uncle Harry," says Emily excitedly.

"Good morning," says Sarah, between sips of tea, one of which she passes to Ginny.

"Morning," Ginny and Harry reply.

Emily darts over to Albus, and James; the former's voice carries back to them over the noise.

"I won't! I won't be in Slytherin!" Albus screams.

"James, give it a rest!" says Ginny.

"I only said he _might_ be," James says, grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He _might_ be in _Slyth-"_

But James catches his mother's eye and falls silent. They approach the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother, James takes the trolley from his mother and breaks into a run. A moment later he vanishes.

"You'll write to me, won't you?" asks Albus, turning to his parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother.

"Every day, if you want us to," says Ginny.

"Not _every_ day," says Albus quickly. "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."

"We wrote to James three times a week last year," says Ginny.

"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," adds Harry. "He likes a laugh, your brother."

Side by side they push the second trolley forward gathering speed, followed quickly by Emily and her parents. As they reach the barrier, Albus winces, but no collision comes. Instead the family emerges on to platform nine and three-quarters, which is obscured by thick, white steam that is pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express.

Indistinct figures are swarming through the mist, into which James has already disappeared.

"Where are they?" asks Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform.

"We'll find them," says Ginny reassuringly.

But the vapour is dense, and it is difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, the voices sound unnaturally loud. Harry thinks he hears Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, while two little girls – most likely Lucy and Molly, are chatting away, and is quite glad of the excuse to not stop and say hello.

"I think that's them, Al," says Ginny suddenly.

A group of four people emerge from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only come into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Albus draw right up to them.

"Hi," says Albus, sounding relieved.

Rose, who is already wearing her brand new Hogwarts robes, beams at him.

"Parked all right, then?" Ron asks Harry. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."

"No, I didn't," says Hermione. "I had complete faith in you."

"You've never driven before, have you?" questions Sarah.

"Once," admits Ron.

"Wizards," says Dudley, shaking his head.

"As a matter of fact, I _did_ Confund him," whispers Ron to Harry a few moments later, as together they lift Albus's trunk and owl onto the train. "I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it; I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."

Back on the platform, they find Lily and Hugo having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," says Ron. "But no pressure."

"Ron!" exclaims Hermione.

Lily, Emily, and Hugo laugh but Albus and Rose look solemn.

"He doesn't mean it," says Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention.

Catching Harry's eye, he nods covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.

"Look who it is," says Harry.

Draco Malfoy is standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair is receding somewhat, which emphasises the pointed chin. The new boy resembles Draco as much as Albus resembles Harry. Draco catches sight of the group staring at him, nods curtly and turns away again.

"So that's little Scorpius," says Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," says Hermione, half-stern, half-amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry," says Ron, but unable to help himself, he adds, "don't get too friendly with him though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pure-blood."

"Hey!" cries James.

James has reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news.

"Teddy's back there," says James breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he was doing? _Snogging Victoire!"_

James gazes up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.

"You interrupted them?" says Sarah.

At this Emily just snorts.

"You are so like Ron -," starts Ginny.

"And he said he'd come see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's _snogging_ her!" adds James, as though worried he hasn't made himself clear.

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married," whispers Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would _really_ be a part of the family then."

"He already comes around for dinner about 4 times a week," says Harry. "Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"

"Yeah!" says James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al – Teddy could have my room!"

Dudley watches this amused.

"No," says Harry firmly. "You and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."

"Well this year should be interesting," stated Emily.

He checks the battered, old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's.

"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board," says Harry.

"Don't forget to give Neville our love," Ginny tells James as she hugs him.

"Mum! I can't give a Professor _love_!" cries James.

"But you know Neville –" say Ginny.

James rolls his eyes.

"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love…" says James, shaking his head at his mother's foolishness; he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.

"See you later, Al. Watch out for the _Thestrals_ ," says James.

"I thought they were invisible! You said they were invisible," cries Albus.

"Thestrals?" asks Emily confused." Uncle Harry?"

But James merely laughs, permits his mother to kiss him, gives his father a fleeting hug, and then leaps on to the rapidly filling train. They see him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.

"It's a type of animal, and Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry tells Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."

Ginny kisses Albus goodbye.

"See you at Christmas," says Ginny.

"Bye, Al!" says Harry, as his son hugs him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone 'til you've learned how. And don't let James wind you up."

"What if I'm in Slytherin?" whispers Albus.

The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.

Harry crouches down so that Albus's face is slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes.

"Albus Severus," says Harry quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could her, and she is tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who is now on the train. "You were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin, and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

"But just say," starts Albus.

"Then Slytherin house will have gained an excellent student won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes you choice into account," says Harry.

"Really?" asks Albus.

"It did for me," says Harry earnestly. He had never shared this story with any of his kids, and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it.

Emily letting go of her dad's sleeve, grabbed him for one last hug, squeezing as tight as her skinny little arms allowed.

"You better not forget to write me," mumbles Emily as he hugs her back.

"Write home after the sorting all right?" says Dudley, who then smiles broadly as, not a moment later, she pulls away to punch Hugo in the arm for calling her a baby.

"You have your jumper right?" asked Sarah.

"Yes mum," replied Emily.

"Hey mum, what if I am the worst in the class?" asked Emily. "I mean I don't know anything about magic."

"I am sure you'll do just fine," said Sarah. "Harry says that even the kids from wizarding families don't have much of a head start."

"I know they don't really use magic at home, but they still grew up hearing things," said Emily.

"You'll pick it up, and you've already learned a lot," assured Dudley. "You'll have your cousins there to help you as well. Plus, I am sure you can always ask Harry questions."

"Thanks," said Emily sheepishly.

"No problem dear. Good luck Love," says Sarah, kissing Emily's forehead, before giving her a hug. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," said Emily.

Finally, the children boarded the train and a great number of students are hanging out the windows to wave. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seem to be turned towards Harry.

"Why are they all _staring_?" demands Albus sarcastically, as he Emily, and Rose crane round to look at the other students.

"Don't let it worry you," says Ron. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."

Albus, Rose, Hugo, Lily, and Emily laugh.

"Don't let it get to your head Al," teases Emily.

The train begins to move, and Harry walks alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry keeps smiling, and waving even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him.

The last trace of steam evaporates in the autumn air. The train rounds a corner. Harry and Dudley's hands both still raised in farewell.

"He'll be alright," murmurs Ginny.

As Harry looks at her, he lowers his hand absent-mindedly, touching the lightning scar on his forehead. The scar had not pained Harry for 19 years.

"I know he will," says Harry earnestly. "Strange, Al being worried he'll be sorted into Slytherin."

"That's nothing," said Hermione. "Rose is worried whether she'll break the Quidditch scoring record in her first or second year. And how early she can take her O.W.L.s"

"I have no idea where she gets her ambition from," said Ron.

"And how would you feel, Harry, if Al – if he is?"

"You know, Gin, we always thought there was a chance you could be sorted into Slytherin," said Ron.

"What?" asked Ginny, stunned.

"Honestly, Fred and George ran a book," said Ron.

"How do you do it?" asks Dudley. "Get used to them not being here, I mean."

"I can't believe she's really gone," says Sarah.

"There's no easy way, but it does get easier," says Ginny thoughtfully.

"Couldn't have said it better myself love," adds Harry.

Dudley and Sarah just nod.

"Can we go? People are looking, you know," said Hermione.

"People always look when you three are together. And apart. People always look at you."

"She's got you there, Hermione," said Harry, and they all go back through the barrier.


	6. The Sorting!

The door swings open at once. A tall, lean, black-haired wizard in fern-green robes stands there. He has a very friendly face and Albus's first thought is that he is glad to see Neville, who is like family.

"The firs' years, Professor Longbottom," says Hagrid.

"Thanks, Hagrid. I'll take them from here," says Neville.

He pulls the door wide. The entrance hall is ginormous. The stone walls are lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling is too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them leads to the upper floors.

They follow Professor Longbottom across the flagged stone floor. Albus can hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor Longbottom shows the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowd in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," says Professor Longbottom, with a friendly smile. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you need to be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you're here, your house will be something like your family here at Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend your free time in your House common room."

Looking around Emily can see everyone is just as nervous as she is, and she receives a soft smile from Rose. Albums seems to be trying to calm himself.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has shaped outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your accomplishments will earn your House points, while any rule breaking will lose your House points. At the end of the year, the House that has the most points will be awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope that all of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours," says Neville.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. And don't worry, it's nothing to worried about," says Neville. "Try and relax."

His eyes linger for a moment, on Albus, who has the sneaking suspicion that the last part was meant for him.

"I'll return when we are ready for you," says Neville, still smiling. "Please wait quietly."

He leaves the chamber. Albus swallows, and looks around anxiously and sees that everyone else looks terrified, too. No one is talking much except, for Rose who is whispering very fast about something that Albus can't quit make out.

He's never been more nervous, never. He keeps his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor Longbottom will come back and lead him to his doom.

Then something happens that makes him Emily jump about a foot in the air - several people towards the back scream.

"What the -?" someone cries.

He gasps. So do the people around him. About twenty ghosts have just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glide across the room talking to one another, before suddenly noticing the first years.

"New students!" says the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nod mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" says the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"It's time," says a friendly voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor Longbottom has returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor Longbottom orders the first years, "and follow me."

Feeling oddly as though his legs have turned to lead, Albus gets into line behind with Rose behind him, and they walk out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

It is lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students are sitting.

These tables are laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall is another long table where the teachers are sitting.

Professor Longbottom leads the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

Everyone is dancing around Albus now, although he's trying to ignore it.

"A Potter. In our year," some sandy-haired girl said.

"He's got his hair. He's got hair just like him," said a brunet boy.

"And he's my cousin," said Rose. "Rose Granger-Weasley. Nice to meet you."

"Polly, Polly Chapman," grinned the girl.

"Pleasure," said Rose, although a lilt of sarcasm in her voice.

Albus was instantly reminded of what Rose had said on the train about them having the pick of anyone they wanted due to status. The thought made him just as anxious as it had back on the train. He didn't want to have to pick his friends for life today. She thought it was exciting, he didn't.

The hundreds of faces staring at them look like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dots here and there among the students, the ghosts shine misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Albus looks upward and sees a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. This also catches Emily's eyes.

"Wow, it doesn't even look like there's a ceiling," said Emily. "It's so pretty."

She thought it was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

"It's apparently bewitched to look like the weather outside," shrugged Rose. "Mum told me."

"Wicked," said Emily.

Albus quickly looks down again as Professor Longbottom silently places a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool he puts a pointed wizard's hat. This hat is patched and frayed and extremely dirty. This was the Sorting Hat his dad talked about.

"Why are they staring at the hat?" whispers Emily to Rose.

"You'll see," replies Rose.

Everyone in the hall is now staring at the hat; he stares at it, too. For a few seconds, there is complete silence. Then the hat twitches. A rip near the brim opens wide like a mouth - and the hat begins to sing:

 ** _'I've done this job for centuries_**

 ** _On every student's head I've sat_**

 ** _Of thoughts I take inventories_**

 ** _For I'm the famous Sorting Hat_**

 ** _Now these four founders,_**

 ** _They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_**

 ** _They hatched a daring plan_**

 ** _To educate young sorcerers_**

 ** _So Hogwarts School began._**

 ** _Now each of these four founders_**

 ** _Formed their own house,_**

 ** _For each did value different virtues,_**

 ** _In the ones they had to teach._**

 ** _By Gryffindor, the bold were_**

 ** _Prized far beyond the rest;_**

 ** _For Ravenclaw, the clever_**

 ** _Would always be the best;_**

 ** _For Hufflepuff, hard workers were,_**

 ** _Most worthy to be admitted,_**

 ** _And power-hungry Slytherin,_**

 ** _Loved those of great ambition,_**

 ** _I've sorted high, I've sorted low,_**

 ** _I've done the job through thick and thin,_**

 ** _I've never yet been wrong,_**

 ** _So put me on and you will know,_**

 ** _Which house you should be in.'_**

The whole hall bursts into applause as the hat finishes its song. It bows to each of the four tables and then becomes quite still again.

Professor Longbottom now steps forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," says Neville. "Baker, Charlotte."

A pink-faced girl with brown pigtails stumbles out of line, puts on the hat, which falls right down over her eyes, and sits down. A moment's pause -

"RAVENCLAW!" shouts the hat.

The table on the right cheer and clap as Charlotte goes to sit down at the Ravenclaw table.

"Chapman, Polly," than became a Ravenclaw.

Al knows his father wouldn't care, but everyone always says that not a witch or wizard went bad who wasn't in Slytherin, and as loath as he is to admit it, he is scared. What would his uncle Ron say?

Meanwhile, Emily is getting more nervous now that she is getting closer.

"Cresswell, Anthony," then became a Slytherin.

"Creevey, Sarah" becomes the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left explodes with cheers.

"Davies, Elliot" goes to Ravenclaw.

"Dursley, Emily," calls Neville, and she shakily takes a seat on the stool.

"A Dursley," whispers the hat. "Very interesting, very interesting."

"Um," mumbles Emily.

"Cunning, and not a bad mind either; you also work hard," says the hat.

The conversation goes for a couple moments later, before….

"HUFFLEPUFF" cries the hat, and Emily scurries over to the Hufflepuff table. Albus, catches her eye, and gives her a soft smile, as she sits down beside Dominique and starts introducing herself to her Housemates.

"Fredericks, Yann!" calls Neville.

"Gryffindor!" yells the hat.

Sometimes, Albus notices, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it takes a little while to decide. "Jenkins, Karl" was sorted into Hufflepuff immediately. "Jordan, Ashley," the black-haired girl next to Albus in the line, sits on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declares her a Gryffindor.

When MacDougal, Blake is called the hat takes a long time to decide with him. When it finally shouts, "RAVENCLAW," he runs off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "Malfoy, Scorpius."

Scorpius Malfoy strides forward when his name is called; the hat has just barely touches his head before it cries, "SLYTHERIN!"

Scorpius seems to be expecting this, and he nods and half-smiles. The Slytherin table erupts in applause as he joins them.

"Well, that makes sense," Albus can hear someone behind him say.

"Pucey, Jeremy," calls Neville.

"SLYTHERIN!" bellows the hat.

There weren't many people left now. "McLaggen" "Moon" "Murton" "Nolan" "Nott" " "Perks, Cassidy" and then, at last - "Potter, Albus!"

As Albus steps forward, whispers suddenly break out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Another Potter!"

"We all know where he's going!"

The last thing Albus sees before the hat drops over his eyes is the hall full of people still craning to get a good look at him. Next second he is looking at the black inside of the hat. He waits.

"Hmm," says a small voice in his ear. "A Potter. How well I remember sorting your father, and brother. You are much like your father was when he was young. A stark different between you though, concerning thirst for adventure."

"He said you'd take my choice into account," says Albus nervously.

"As I will, but listen. It's all in your head," says the hat. "You're brave surely, and there is talent; oh goodness yes. Not a bad mind, either."

"Not Slytherin," murmurs Albus. "Anywhere but Slytherin."

"Are you sure?" asked the hat. "Slytherin could help you on your way to greatness, no doubt about that."

"I'm sure," said Albus. "Not Slytherin. Anywhere but Slytherin."

"Very well. If you're sure, I know just where to put you. Better be GRYFFINDOR!" cries the hat.

Albus hears the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He takes off the hat and walks shakily toward the Gryffindor table, feeling so relieved. He hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet.

Fred and James get up, and give him a pat on the back, while the rest of the table yells, "Potter! We got Potter!"

Albus sits down opposite James, near one of the ghosts he'd seen earlier. The ghost pats his arm, giving Albus the sudden, horrible feeling he'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water.

He can see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him is sitting Hagrid, who catches his eye and gives him a thumbs up. Albus grins back. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, Minerva McGonagall, the Headmistress.

"Smith, Violet," calls Neville.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" yells the hat.

The table claps this time; several Hufflepuffs stand up to shake hands with Violet as she joins them.

"Thompson, Gabriel!" calls Neville.

"Gryffindor!" shouts the hat, and Gabriel scuttles off to the Gryffindor table.

"Walker, Jasper," called Neville.

The hat seemed to take a moment before crying, "Gryffindor!"

"Wood, Elizabeth!" calls Neville.

"Gryffindor!" shouts the hat.

And now there are only three people left to be sorted. "Wildsmith, Lisa," becomes a Ravenclaw and then it's Rose's turn. She is pale green now, and Albus crosses his fingers under the table; a few moments later the hat shouts, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus claps loudly with the rest as Rose collapsed into the chair next to him.

"Thank Dumbledore!" she says, feeling relieved.

"Well done, Rose," James says, excitedly, sitting across from Albus.

As "Zabini, Adriana," is made a Slytherin, Professor Longbottom rolls up his scroll and takes the Sorting Hat away.

Albus looks down at his empty gold plate. He has only just realized how hungry he was. He had some Pumpkin Pasties on the train, but he was too nervous to eat much.

Minerva McGonagall gets to her feet. She was looking down at the students, looking fairly stern, but pleased to see them all there all the same.

"Welcome," says Minerva. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. Hogwarts School has commanded the respect of the Wizarding World for nearly ten centuries, and the things you learn here, at Hogwarts, will never leave you."

Minerva pauses and gazes around the room. Albus and James feel her eyes fall on them quickly before moving to look at other House tables. "Good luck, new students of Hogwarts. Go forward this year and embrace every challenge it throws your way."

She sits back down. Everybody claps and cheers.

Emily's mouth falls open. The dishes in front of her are now piled with food, thanks to the House Elves. She has never seen so many things she liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

She loads her plate with a bit of everything including the peppermints and begins to eat.

It was all delicious.

Back at the Gryffindor table, the first-years were in for a surprise.

"That does look good," says the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Albus cut up his roast beef.

"I know who you are!" says Albus suddenly. "James here's told me all about you - you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy -" begins the ghost stiffly, but brunet-haired Yann Fredericks interrupts him.

"Nearly Headless? How is that possible?"

Sir Nicholas looks extremely miffed, but moves to answer the question.

"Like this," says Sir Nicholas irritably. He seizes his left ear and pulls. His whole head swings off his neck and falls onto his shoulder as if it is on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flips his head back onto his neck, coughs, and speaks.

"So - new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors haven't won in 2 years. The Slytherins have got the cup both years. The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable - he's the Slytherin ghost," says Sir Nicholas.

Albus looks over at the Slytherin table and sees a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He is right next to Scorpius Malfoy who seems like he wanted to run from the table.

"How did he get covered in blood?" asks Jasper with great interest.

"I've never asked," says Nearly Headless Nick delicately.

When everyone has eaten as much as they can, the remains of the food fads from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appear. Blocks of ice cream in every flavour you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding - "

As Albus helped himself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families.

"I'm muggle-born," said Jasper. "Only wizard in my family. How about you guys?"

"Half-blood," said Rose. "My dad's pure blood, but my mum's muggle-born. Elizabeth?"

"Call me, 'Lizzie,' and I'm half-blood as are both my parents," says Elizabeth. "My dad plays for Puddlemere United."

"Wait, your dad's Oliver Wood?!" exclaims Albus.

"Yes," says Elizabeth.

"What's Quidditch?" asked Jasper.

"It's like Muggle football but with more balls and hoops," explained Albus. "Oh, and most importantly it's played in the air, on brooms. It's great!"

"Cool," said Jasper.

"You're dad coached mine when he was at school," says James amused. "He played Quidditch for years. Apparently he is uh, very 'driven'."

"He does love his Quidditch," says Elizabeth laughing. "So a lot of your family is here?"

"Yes," says Rose. "It's James, Al, Victoire, Fred, Molly, and I in Gryffindor. Dominique as well as our cousins Emily are in Hufflepuff."

On Albus's other side, Rose and an older student are talking about lessons. Albus, who is starting to feel warm and sleepy, looks up at the High Table again. Neville drinking deeply from his goblet.

Professor McGonagall is talking to Professor Sprout. Professor Slughorn is chatting away with Professor Longbottom.

"Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all full. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the Forbidden Forest is as its name suggests forbidden to all students. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

People quietly start chattering about what position they want to play.

"And now, before we all go to bed, let's sing the school song!" cries Minerva. She gives her wand a little flick and a long golden ribbon flies out of it, which rises high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"And off we go!" said Minerva.

And the school bellows:

 ** _"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_**

 ** _Teach us something please,_**

 ** _Whether we be old and bald_**

 ** _Or young with scabby knees,_**

 ** _Our heads could do with filling_**

 ** _With some interesting stuff,_**

 ** _For now they're bare and full of air,_**

 ** _Dead flies and bits of fluff,_**

 ** _So teach us things worth knowing,_**

 ** _Bring back what we've forgot,_**

 ** _Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_**

 ** _And learn until our brains all rot."_**

Everybody finishes the song at different times. At last, only James and one of his friends are left singing along to a very slow funeral march.

Minerva conducts their last few lines with her wand.

"And now it's getting late. Bedtime; off you go!" says Minerva.

The Gryffindor first years follow Victoire, a Prefect, through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Albus's legs are like lead again, but only because he is so tired and full of food. They climb more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Albus is just wondering how much farther they have to go when they come to a corridor.

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she says.

"Wattlebird," says Victoire, and the portrait swings forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scramble through it – Ashley needs a leg up - and find themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of soft armchairs.

Victoire directs the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another.

Before heading in he hangs back, as his brother caught his eye.

The feast was great, wasn't it" mutters James to Albus.

"It was brilliant," replies Albus.

"I always knew you'd be in Gryffindor," says James.

"Really?" asks Albus.

"Yes," says James earnestly. "There is more than a bit of lion in you little brother."

"Thanks," replies Albus.

Albus was overcome with joy. To know that his brother had had faith in him, even when he was mocking or joking around meant a lot.

"Have a good night Al," says James before heading to his dormitory.

At the top of a spiral staircase - they were obviously in one of the towers - they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed.

"What do you think so far?" asked Albus.

"It's awesome," said Jasper. "I feel like I have a lot to learn though."

"You'll get the hang of things," said Albus. "Most of us haven't used much magic before school, so you won't be that far behind."

"Thanks," said Jasper. "I was a bit nervous about that."

"No problem," assured Albus. "What did you think of the feast?"

"The food was great," said Jasper. "I probably shouldn't have eaten so much junk on the train though."

He decides to ask Jasper if he'd had any of the treacle tart, but he falls asleep almost at once.


	7. Christmas with the Potters!

It's Christmas Day, and there's wrapping paper everywhere, and the smell of fresh baked shortbread biscuits is wafting through the Potter house; it had been a great day so far.

Harry had gotten Ginny some jewelry, and chocolates. James and Albus got the new Nimbus 9000 broom, Lily got a children's potion set, and Teddy got a Sneakoscope, and a Wand Care kit. They also got an assortment of other gifts each, not only from Harry and Ginny, but from their siblings as well.

Harry checks his watch again, concerned. Albus and Lily, arguing about some prank, were curled up close to the fire. Ginny was in the kitchen, and Teddy was talking to James.

Harry gets up, deciding to see if Ginny needs any help.

"I can't believe Mum made us a matching set of Weasley jumpers. They're dreadful enough as it is, when we all wear different ones, but imagine the horror of us wearing matching ones. I'm sure she did this just to bug us Harry. I'm sure," says Ginny, unwrapping two red and white jumpers sporting the initials HP and GP.

"I think they're kind of cute actually!" Harry says, with a smirk.

"Harry, they're matching! How can that be cute? She doesn't expect us to wear it does she?" cries Ginny making Harry stifle a laugh.

"Gin, you know as well as I do that everyone has to wear the jumpers for Christmas dinner, or Mum will have our heads," says Harry joking. "We'll just wear them once and then be done with it."

"Fine," says Ginny bitterly, passing Harry his jumper.

Just then, the Floo flares and Ron, Hermione and their kids come through.

"Happy Christmas," greets Harry.

"Happy Christmas to you too Harry," says Hermione.

"Happy Christmas Uncle Harry," chorus Rose, and Hugo, who then run off to play.

Ron and Hermione then sit down on the sofa next to Harry; the rest of the Weasleys coming a few minutes later.

"Why don't you both look lovely," said Mrs. Weasley, giving Harry a hug. "Happy Christmas to the both of you, Dears."

"Thanks, Mum," said Ginny.

"The jumpers, they're great," said Harry. "Thank you."

"Oh, say nothing of it, Dear," his mother-in-law said, with a smile.

"Between you and me, she always has been fond of knitting," she said, grinning.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door.

"It's the Dursleys!" screams Albus.

"I'll get it," says Harry.

When he opens the door he is shocked to see, that in addition to Dudley's family, not only that Aunt Petunia has come, but Uncle Vernon as well.

"Happy Christmas," says Harry, while trying to keep the look of surprise off his face.

"Happy Christmas," chime Dudley and Sarah.

"Happy Christmas Uncle Harry," beams Emily.

"Aren't you going to let us in, Boy?" booms Vernon's voice.

At the word _'boy'_ Harry winces.

"Yes, of course. Come in," says Harry quickly.

The Dursleys wasted no time bustling through the door.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, this is my wife Ginny, our sons James, and Albus, our godson Teddy, and our daughter Lily. I think the rest of the family is in the living room," introduces Harry.

"Lily..." Petunia stammers, shocked at not only the name, but at how alike her sister the young girl looks.

"Happy Christmas, and it's a pleasure to finally meet you both," says Ginny.

"Happy Christmas," says Teddy.

"Happy Christmas!" chimes Lily, Albus, and James.

"Come on Emily! Let's go! James and I got new brooms, and I got an indoor Quidditch set!" beams Albus.

"Awesome!" says Emily happily, and the kids run off to play.

"Oh, Dudley. I know your daughter's interested in Quidditch as well. I may or have not gotten her a little something," says Harry.

"You didn't have to do that Harry, but thank you," says Dudley gratefully.

"Nonsense!" says Harry happily.

"Emily has been going on and on about Quidditch teams all week!" says Sarah laughing.

"That's nothing. You should hear my brothers when they get going. Harry here's pretty amazing on a broom, too" Ginny says, leaning in for a kiss, causing Harry to blush.

Unfortunately for Harry they seemed to have decided that they needed to point out any and all of his accomplishments as certain relatives of his were over.

"Youngest seeker in over century!" says George pointedly, as he walks up. "Several of our National teams still want him I reckon."

"Thanks for that, George," says Harry laughing. "And you're a fair flyer yourself, Gin. Plus, if I remember correctly, you were the one who played professionally."

"That's the sweetest thing you've said all day," teased Ginny.

"James Sirius Potter, for Merlin's sake, stop that right now!" yells Ginny, seeing James setting up fireworks with Fred.

"They are so related to your brother," says Harry laughing.

"Don't blame me for that! It's not my fault your kid's a genius," says George with a smirk. "Hey, Prankster-In-chief, keep it up!"

"Of course," snickers James.

"Whatever you say, George," says Ginny glaring at both the boys.

"What do you do for a living, Gina was it?" inquires Petunia.

" _Ginevra_ actually, and I'm the Senior Quidditch Reporter for the Dailey Prophet," says Ginny.

"And you?" asks Petunia, turning to Harry.

"I am actually Head of the Auror Office," says Harry. "It's the main division in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Vernon then starts mumbling something under his breath about "their lot" being in law enforcement.

A few minutes later dinner was finally ready, and they all sat down to eat, the elder Dursleys were none too pleased when Teddy started changing his appearance.

"Why is he doing _you-know-what_ at the table?!" yells Vernon.

"Magic? It's not really magic. It's just a gift I inherited from my mum, although to you muggles, I guess it would look like magic," explains Teddy.

"He's a Metamorphmagus," says Roxanne.

"A what?" questions Petunia.

"A Met-a-morph-mag-us," explains Harry. "It means he can change his appearance at will."

"Hey daddy," started Lily. "Can we have desert now?"

"Once everyone's finished," says Harry with a chuckle.

"Dad made Treacle Tart," says James gleefully.

"Yummy," says Emily.

"Wait a second, are you saying that _he_ does the cooking?" asks Vernon, Petunia shooting Ginny a look of supremacy.

"We _both_ cook," explains Ginny slightly irritated. "We both like it, and Harry's a good cook."

"Not nearly as good as her," said Harry, gesturing to his mother-in-law.

"You're too kind by half, Dear," Mrs. Weasley replied.

"It's the truth, Mum," said Ron. "Everyone knows that."

"They've got you there," says Mr. Weasley.

"I love it when dad makes desert," says Lily, beaming.

"His Treacle Tart is my favourite," screams Hugo.

"I could eat it every day," says Fred, George and Angelina's boy.

"You two will eat anything; especially you, Hugo," says Rose, causing both Ron and Hermione to laugh.

"Ain't that the truth," teases Angelina.

"Like father, like son," comments Hermione playfully.

"Hey!" says Ron, acting offended.

"Nice one," smirks Emily.

"And WHAT is this thing doing?" asks Vernon coldly, pointing to the house-elf, who was now refilling their drinks.

"It's just a House-elf," explained Emily.

"That's Kreature, and he's just refilling your drinks. If it's a problem, you can do it yourself if you'd like," says Harry reaching the end of his patience.

"Harry..." whispers Ginny.

"Don't tell me what to do, Boy!" yells Vernon.

"Oh, he shouldn't have done that," George whispers.

"Hmm," said Mrs. Weasley, pursing her lips. She had always refrained from criticizing the Dursleys in front of Harry, but her eyes flashed every time they were mentioned.

"That's enough!" roars Harry.

"Vernon, it's Christmas," Petunia pleads.

"Vernon, I want you to listen, and listen very carefully. I have had enough of you and your _intolerance_! If you are going to be under my roof, with my family, you are going to have respect!" starts Harry angrily, as everyone is watching. "And as for calling me ' _boy_ ', and other such names, I have a name, and you WILL use my actual name. If you can't do this, feel free to leave. Have I made myself clear!?"

Vernon just nods, as he is completely shocked that Harry just stood up to him.

"Good," says Harry pleased. "Now let's put this behind us."

"Oh James, the Chudley Cannon's lost their match today. They haven't qualified for the Cup this year," says Teddy, trying to change the subject.

"That's not surprising! They've sucked for ages," says Albus.

"Hey!" says Ron defensively.

"Come on Ron. They were good in their time though," says Bill.

"Now, Puddlemere United has won League at least 22 times and the European Cup twice," states James

"Their reserve team is pretty good too," says Hugo knowingly.

"They came in 2nd last year," agrees Ginny. "They've been doing alright these last few years."

"You can say that again," says Harry.

"Maman, help," cries Dominique.

"Make it stop!" says Rose jokingly.

"You're surprised?" says Victoire teasingly, turning to Dominique.

"Really boys, is all you talk about Quidditch?" teases Hermione.

"Hey, Quidditch is a great game," states Ginny.

"What's wrong with Quidditch?" says Harry in mock offence.

"Some things never change," Mrs. Weasley chuckled.

"You've got that right, Mum. However, I can't believe nobody's supporting the Holyhead Harpies," says Ginny feigning hurt. "Of all the nerve."

"They were 9th in the league, Mum," says James, matter-of-factly. "They suck since you and Jones retired."

"Point taken," laughs Ginny. "They really haven't done well these past couple years."

"I was actually considering going to tryouts at school," says Emily. "I think it'd be cool."

"I'm sure you'd do really well Emily," assured Harry. "James and Albus can even help you practice."

"Yeah, they offered," said Emily happily.

"Dudders here, is a boxer," says Petunia, attempting to not be left out.

"Oh really? That sounds pretty interesting," said Mr. Weasley.

"He was the Junior Heavyweight Inter-School Boxing Champion of the Southeast," says Vernon proudly.

"Was it with school?" asks Hugo.

"Yeah, I went to a boarding school called Smeltings, and everyone there was really into that kind of thing," says Dudley.

"Sounds like you were pretty good at it," says James.

"He was," says Harry, making Dudley a bit uncomfortable.

"I have little doubt," said Mr. Weasley.

The rest of the dinner was filled with laughter and playful chatter amongst the kids.

After dinner they all moved into the living room, around the fire, and all the kids had a mug of hot cocoa, and more gifts were exchanged.

Emily was ecstatic to have her first broom, a Cleansweep 1000, and the Potter and Weasley children were excited to have some Muggle toys, that they'd never seen before.


	8. The Story

"Hey, Uncle Harry," probes Emily, "what actually happened when you were growing up? You explained some of it, but they are saying a lot of things about you at school."

"A lot of crazy stuff has happened over the years," says Harry.

"You can say that again," says Ron.

"You should tell the story," suggests Teddy.

"I…" says Harry, glancing quickly at Lily; there was a lot of stuff he didn't want his little girl to know.

"Please Uncle Harry," says Emily.

"Please," pleads Rose.

"Oh, go on Harry," encourages Hermione.

"Alright," says Harry with a sigh. "Ginny, can you please get my red photo album off the night stand?"

"Here you go," says Ginny, returning with the photo album.

"Alright, well I should probably start from the beginning. My mum's name was Lily Marie Evans, and my dad's James Charlus Potter," starts Harry; showing a few of the photos of his parents.

Petunia gave Harry a harsh look, which he ignored.

"At any rate, when they were 11 they started going to Hogwarts together, and my dad was a prankster-" continues Harry.

"The Marauders!" whispers Fred mischievously.

"How do you know about that?" asks Harry suspiciously, when he sees James sinking back. "James?"

"Nothing dad," says James.

"Right," starts Harry. "So if I checked my office desk I wouldn't be missing a certain map?"

"Uh," stutters James.

"That's what I thought," says Harry laughing. "Anyway, it annoyed my mum, but in their 7th year they started going out, and they married about a year later; I was born July 31, 1980. This was all during the First Wizarding War, and my family had to go into hiding."

"How come?" asks Emily.

"Don't ask questions," orders Vernon coldly, receiving a glare from Harry, that shuts him up.

"I actually like questions," says Harry matter-of-factly. "There was a prophecy made about Voldemort and I, and the family was targeted. A Deatheater, who used to know my mum, overheard the prophecy. When he realized my family was the target, he warned Albus Dumbledore, and turned spy on Voldemort, asking Dumbledore to put them in hiding. Unfortunately on October 31, 1981, he found us, and came here to Godric's Hollow."

"How did he find you?" asks Roxanne.

"One of my parents' so-called friends, Peter Pettigrew, betrayed them," says Harry bitterly.

"What happened then?" inquires Lily, intrigued.

"He killed my dad, who tried to stall him, and my mum ran with me, trying to protect me. He killed her, and tried to kill me too. However, the curse rebounded because of the blood magic my mum used to protect me," explains Harry. "Nobody has ever survived that curse, and I became The-boy-who-lived, and the Chosen One. Once word of the murders got back to Dumbledore he had Hagrid rescue me from the broken ruins."

"I-I never knew," says Petunia shakily.

"My Godfather, Sirius Black, knew that Pettigrew was the traitor and went after him; he was an Auror at the time," explains Harry. "Unfortunately, as Sirius was originally the Secret Keeper, and a stunt that Pettigrew pulled, he was framed for the murder of a dozen Muggles, and that of my parents. As my father was an only child, I was sent to live with them," gesturing to the elder Dursleys.

"Anyways, I didn't have the happiest childhood. So, on the eve of my 11th birthday, I was awake, in the shack we were staying in, and wishing that someone would come, and take me a way. Next thing I know, Hagrid shows up, knocks the door down, gives me my letter, and tells me I'm a wizard," says Harry.

"Hagrid's brilliant!" squealed Rose.

"Yes, he is!" says Harry, with a smile. "Anyway, fast forward and at the end of my first year I had to face Voldemort for the first time, with the help of Ron and Hermione. Voldemort had possessed a teacher, and was trying to steal a stone that would let him come back. In second year, I had to face him again, and save Ginny, who had been targeted along the way, with the help of Fawkes, a phoenix."

"Dad's really brave," says James proudly, giving his dad a hug.

"Yes! Yes, he is," says Arthur, and Teddy nods.

"Thanks, but I didn't do any of this one my own," blushes Harry. "In my 3rd year, Sirius broke out and was free, and that is when I discovered the truth about what happened that night. There were dementors at the school that year, to apparently protect us, and I reacted very badly to them. Your father, Teddy, actually became a mentor. He taught me the patronus charm, and talked to me a bit about my parents. He was a great guy, and that patronus charm ending up being an exceedingly useful spell in future years."

"He taught Defence right?" asked Teddy.

"Yes," said Harry. "He was one of the best Defence teachers I've ever had as well."

"It was unfortunate that he only held the post for one year," said Hermione. "That year, 6th year, and the DA meetings were the only time we actually learned any real defence."

"Lockhart was the worst," laughed Ginny. "I don't think he'd recognize a pygmy puff if he saw one."

"He was completely useless," agreed Harry. "Anyways, In my 4th year I had to face Voldemort again, and participate in the Triwizard Tournament, because he put my name in, forcing me to compete."

"What's that?" asked Emily.

"It's a really dangerous tournament where champions from 3 different schools are selected to compete," explained Harry. "The tasks can be extremely dangerous, but Hermione and Neville were a huge help; I wouldn't have made it through the tournament without them."

"What happened?" asked Lily.

"I won the tournament, but another student, Cedric, died and Voldemort succeeded in coming back. I also had to face him at the end of my 5th year, at the Ministry of Magic; that's when my Godfather Sirius died," says Harry sadly. "We had this group called Dumbledore's Army and they all accompanied me. Ron, Neville, Hermione, Luna and many others were in it. It was actually Hermione's idea."

"What was it?" asked Sarah.

"It was a Defence class," explained Harry. "We weren't being taught how to defend ourselves, and everyone was sick of it. I was the one with the most real life experience so Ron and Hermione eventually talked me into becoming the leader of sorts."

"He was rather good," said Hermione.

"It was all your idea Hermione," said Harry. "Always, in my 6th year I started viewing memories of Voldemort when he was younger, and found a way to destroy him; he was getting stronger every day. The next year, I never went back to Hogwarts; I spent the year on the run with Ron, and Hermione tracking down objects to destroy Voldemort. Although it took a year, we were successful at it. We returned to Hogwarts to get one of the items, and Voldemort had taken it over. Severus Snape was headmaster at that time."

"Wait, Severus Snape?" inquires Petunia stunned.

"Yes," says Harry nodding. "He was the potions master, and Head of Slytherin House."

"How many items were there?" inquires Dudley.

"There were 6 that we knew of; a ring, cup, locket, snake, diary, and diadem," says Harry. "However there were actually 7 Horcruxes."

"What's a Horcrux?" inquires Sarah.

"It's basically an object in which a Dark wizard or witch has placed a fragment of his or her soul trying to become immortal," explains Harry. "If you make a Horcrux you can't be killed; it rips your soul."

"It's very dark magic," adds Hermione giving all the children a warning look.

"What was the 7th one?" asks Emily.

Nervously Harry glances over to Hermione who nods.

"Wait," says Ginny, the meaning dawning on her, as she remembered thinking that Harry was dead.

"Just listen," says Hermione.

"It was me," says Harry. "Voldemort created it, accidentally, that Halloween here in Godric's Hollow. Anyways, while we were there, the war came to a head. I went to let Voldemort kill me, as it seemed to be the only way, was hit with the killing curse, was given a choice, and woke up again. Narcissa Malfoy lied, saying that I was dead, saving me. He gave a huge victory speech, which Neville and I interrupted. Neville killed the last Horcrux, a snake, then I fought him and we won the war."

"Wow," says Emily.

"And now I am an Auror, and have the most amazing family," continues Harry, kissing Ginny.

"I'm so sorry H-harry," says Petunia shakily. "If I could do it all over again I-"

"I know Aunt Petunia," says Harry earnestly. "I found out some things the year we went into hiding."

Petunia looks at him, shocked.

"Hey kids, why don't you pick a Christmas story?" suggests Ginny, noticing Harry tense.

"Okay!" all the kids chime, and start chattering frantically amongst themselves.

"Thank you," mouths Harry to Ginny.

A few minutes later Kreature appeared, gave everyone more cocoa and biscuits, and Harry started reading " _How the Grinch Stole Christmas."_

After the story, Albus and Hugo played a few rounds of Wizards Chess, while Emily, Rose and Lily played with one of the new games that Lily had received. James was playing with the indoor Quidditch set he got with Louis and Fred. Molly, Roxanne, and Dominque were just chatting away in the living room. Teddy and Victoire stay together, chatting amongst the other adults.

Not long after that they decided it was getting late, thank each other, and all respectively went their separate ways.

"It was quite the eventful Christmas, but it was worth it," Harry thinks to himself, thinking of the smiles on his family's faces, before finally drifting off to sleep.


	9. Father-Son Chat!

"Daddy, someone's at the door," screams Lily.

"Thanks, Lil. I'll get it," replies Harry, walking to the door.

"Morning Harry," says Arthur.

"Morning dad," replies Harry,

"Feeling up for a walk?" prods Arthur.

"Sure, I'll just be a minute," says Harry curiously, and a few minutes later they were walking through the field near the Potter house.

"I'm I right in guessing you want to talk to me about something?" inquires Harry.

"Yes, actually. I wanted to talk to you about yesterday," says Arthur.

"You mean with Vernon?" says Harry unsure of where this conversation was headed.

"Too right you are," starts Arthur. "I am proud of you Harry."

"Err, thanks," says Harry awkwardly.

"I mean it Harry," states Arthur. "After everything you've been through, you still found it in your heart to forgive Dudley, and if I am not mistaken your Aunt Petunia."

"I understand why they did what they did," starts Harry. "Dudley was just doing what he was taught by his parents, and well, Aunt Petunia was jealous. She feels like she lost her sister to our world."

"But knowing that, does it make what you went through any easier?" says Arthur.

"No," says Harry, "But it does make it a little easier to forgive them."

"What are you planning to do about Vernon?" inquires Arthur.

"Well, I can't blame him for his fears, but it turned into hate," comments Harry. "I don't think it really was ever hate for Dudley or Aunt Petunia."

"Meaning?" prods Arthur.

"I can't forgive him," says Harry. "He hurt me, and it doesn't look like he'll ever see his actions for what they were."

"Very good point," adds Arthur. "Although, he now knows he can't bully you around anymore."

"I love the effect that the glare had on him!" says Harry laughing.

"You spent too much time with a certain potions master," says Arthur teasingly, receiving a mock glare à la Snape from Harry.

"You are way too good at that," says Arthur slightly unnerved.

"I learned from the best," jokes Harry.

"So how did things go when you went to Surrey?" asks Arthur. "I feel like there is more to the story."

"Well, you'd be right," starts Harry. "It turns out that I wasn't nearly as over everything as I thought I was, and Dudley went to go get a box of pictures for me; I followed him."

"Go on," encourages Arthur.

"I guess I never fully realized just how thin I looked, especially in Dudley's old cast offs," says Harry. "I hardly recognized myself. It ended with Dudley inviting me for a drink the next night."

Arthur nods.

"The next night though, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were there," says Harry. "Vernon tried to blame me for Emily's being a witch, and shoved me into a wall; Dudley stood up for me though, and got me out of the house."

"Seems Dudley has definitely learned his lesson," says Arthur.

"Yeah, he really has changed. I felt like I was 13 again," says Harry.

"What changed?" asks Arthur.

"What do you mean?" inquires Harry.

"You stood up to him yesterday. Something's obviously changed," states Arthur.

"I guess I just got angry," says Harry.

"At whom, or should I say what?" prods Arthur.

"Angry at him, angry at feeling so small," admits Harry. "And I guess, I just realized that I am not that scrawny, little boy anymore."

"No, you're not," agrees Arthur.

"I have to say, I've proved him wrong," says Harry.

"Yes, yes you have!" says Arthur with a smile.

"I have a great job, and family. I couldn't ask for anything more. If that isn't amounting to something, then I don't know what is," says Harry proudly.

"Too right you are!" exclaims Arthur. "You know Molly and I wish we could have helped you more growing up."

"I know," says Harry. "It was the safest place for me though, and you had a lot on your plate."

"That's no excuse," says Arthur.

"It was the safest place for me," says Harry, "and I could normally handle it no problem. You guys were honestly a huge help. You brought me into your family from day one, and I always knew I was welcome here."

"You still suffered so much," said Arthur shivering. "But enough with that now. How about we go back inside?"

"Sounds good to me. It's bloody cold out here," says Harry turning towards the house.


	10. Dueling in the Alley!

A few weeks later Harry invited Dudley and Sarah to the Leaky Cauldron to celebrate Dudley's being put up for promotion. They were having a great time, and Harry found it hilarious when Dudley tried some of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey. Sarah was stunned when she heard Harry order a Butterbeer for Lily.

"Butterbeer, really?" scolds Sarah.

"Why not?" says Ginny confused, making Harry smirk. "It's actually pretty common to give it to kids."

"Well..." starts Sarah.

"It's perfectly safe," says Harry. "And she likes it."

"It tastes like Butterscotch," says Lily beaming.

"Relax, dear," says Dudley.

"Oh, alright," says Sarah.

About a half hour later, they heard a commotion, and a Patronus from one of the Aurors, Ron, came telling Harry that there was a situation in the square, transfiguring his everyday robes into work robes, he told them to stay behind everyone, and used the crowed to sneak into the square unseen.

"Make sure you keep your heads down, and stick with Ginny," says Harry, and he goes ahead of them, into the group of Aurors, still keeping himself hidden. He jumped in to help the Aurors in putting up wards to protect the civilians, several of whom were apparating away.

"Harry Potter, show yourself," the man says. "Stop hiding behind your colleagues."

Harry considers it for a moment, but doesn't show himself.

"Show yourself," repeats the man.

Harry still stays back in the crowed, not wanting to give into the man too easily.

"Bloody coward, Potter!" yells the man.

People around him start whispering, telling him not to go.

Harry spots Ginny in the crowed.

"Leave," mouths Harry.

Seeing this, Sarah looks at Ginny and says, "Let's get out of here! Lily doesn't need to see this!"

"I-I, you're right!" stammers Ginny, terrified for her husband, but wanting to protect her daughter.

"He'll be alright," says Dudley more confidently then he felt; letting the girls apparate to safety.

"Come out Potter!" yells the man.

The next thing Dudley knew, he saw his cousin walking into the small clearing.

"Why so hesitant?" the man says mockingly. "Maybe you're not the hero everyone thinks you are."

"Don't presume to know me," shoots back Harry.

"Here I thought you accepted your death all those years ago!" announces the man in a sarcastic tone. "Is it really that much harder a second time?"

"I did," acknowledges Harry with such confidence that Dudley couldn't help but be so proud of his cousin. "And maybe it is, when you have so much to live for."

"That's right, you married that red-headed blood traitor," spits the man.

"Don't call her that! Now, what do you want?" demands Harry.

"You put my father in Azkaban," the man yells back.

"Well, I am sorry to say that your father probably deserved it," says Harry mockingly.

"No, it's you, and they traitors who deserve it," snaps the man.

"I thought you looked familiar," says Harry with a smirk. "You were in my year; Nott right?"

"You stood in our way, and killed the Dark Lord," spits Theodore. "Then you go and push laws through to accept mudblood filth," pointing his wand at Harry.

"The Deatheaters, like your father, were nothing but murders," replies Harry. "And I know of many muggle-borns who are far better Witches and Wizards than you'll ever be!"

"You dare!" roars Theodore.

"Yes, I dare! It's the truth," says Harry with a steal in his voice.

"You speak of that mudblood Granger…" starts Theodore.

"She is ten times the Witch you'll ever be Nott!" interrupts Harry.

"Put your wand down Potter!" demands Theodore.

"I'm not going to do that, Nott," says Harry simply.

"How about some victims then? Will that persuade you?" taunts Theodore with an edge to his voice. "Look around you, at all the deaths that you'd be responsible for."

"Their blood would not be on my hands," says Harry coldly. "The murders would be yours alone."

"Is that so?" starts Theodore. "Well it's not important is it? You couldn't live with their deaths on your conscience, could you?"

"Maybe not, but I can't blame myself for others actions," starts Harry. "That is something I've long ago accepted."

"Enough of your games Potter, put your wand down now!" admonishes Theodore threateningly.

"You don't want to do this Nott!" warns Harry.

" _Vermillious,_ " cries Theodore.

" _Deprimo,_ " yells Harry.

" _Protego,_ _Aqua eructo,"_ shouts Theodore.

"Glacius," yells Harry.

" _Defodio_ ," cries Theodore. "Come on Potter! Surely you can do better than this!"

" _Protego!"_ bellows Harry. "And you're one to talk Nott!"

" _Imperio_!" screams Theodore, and Harry just barely dodges it.

" _Tarantallegra,"_ cries Harry, but Theodore dodges it.

" _Locomotor wibbly_ ," hollers Theodore.

" _Protego_ ," says Harry.

" _Avada_ …" starts Theodore, but is interrupted by Harry's ' _Stupefy'_.

"You're going to have to try harder than that, Nott!" hissed Harry. There was no way that he was going to let Nott take him down without a fight.

" _Serpensortia,"_ says Theodore, hoping to shock Harry. "Do they know their hero's a Parselmouth?"

" _Vipera evanesca_ ," counters Harry quickly, ignoring the fact that he lost the ability after the Battle of Hogwarts. "It made the Daily Prophet in 2nd year, remember?"

" _Defodio!"_ says Theodore.

" _Alarte ascendare_ ," cries Harry, sending Theodore flying through the air.

" _Expelliarmus! Incarcerous!"_ says Harry quickly, and starts running up to him.

"You'll pay for this Potter," cries Theodore, struggling against the ropes.

"No, I won't. However, I guess you get a cell right next to your father now," says Harry mockingly, pulling him off the ground, and passing him to the other Aurors. "Get him out of my sight."

"Are you alright, Potter?" asks Gawain.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Robards," replies Harry.

"Good!" says Gawain.

"Now, go make sure your family's okay," orders Ron, and Harry starts frantically looking around, and sees Dudley walking towards him.

"Thank God, you're alright!" says Dudley. "We better meet up with the girls. Ginny's having a heart attack."

"Are they okay?" asks Harry nervously.

"Yeah, Sarah convinced her to take Lily away from here, and they vanished," explains Dudley. "Do you have any idea where they went?"

"Most likely home," says Harry. _Please God, let them be safe!_

"Let's go then!" says Dudley.

"Grab my hand," says Harry, and they apparate to the Potter house.


	11. A Stroll Down Church Lane!

There was a loud crack.

"Oh, thank Merlin, Harry!" says Ginny sobbing, and running to give her husband a hug.

"It's alright Ginny!" says Harry. "I'm fine, and he's been detained."

"I was so scared!" says Ginny.

"I know," replies Harry and he raps his arms tight around her.

"Daddy!" cries Lily, running up and joining the hug.

"I'm okay, Darling," assures Harry, kissing his little girl on the forehead.

"What happened back there?" asks Sarah.

"Who was that guy?" asks Dudley.

"That was Theodore Nott!" says Harry, and Ginny looks shocked. "His father was a Deatheater, but after the First Wizarding War, he managed to escape Azkaban."

"Azkaban?" asks Sarah.

"It's our prison," explains Ginny.

"In any case, after the Second Wizarding War I ended up using my power against him; he and many others were tried for their crimes in both wars. I wasn't exactly quiet about pushing for the trials, and apparently his son wanted revenge," says Harry.

"You scared the crap out of us!" exclaims Ginny.

"Did he hurt you, dad?" asks Lily, still frightened.

"No Lil, I'm fine, I promise! And, he can't hurt anyone now," assures Harry.

"You took him down, like it was nothing!" exclaimed Dudley.

"Dud, I do that for a living!" says Harry; Ginny still shaking. "Although, normally it's just raids, more paperwork, and I am not specifically targeted."

"You threw him through the air!" exclaims Dudley.

"Well, he cast two Unforgivables! I had to act quickly, and it had to be something he couldn't recover too quickly from," explains Harry. "I could have done much worse, but I actually feel kind of bad for the guy; he never stood a chance given who is father is."

"You were bloody brilliant Harry, but you had us all scared!" says Dudley.

"And I'm sorry about that, but I couldn't very well just let him kill innocents because of me," says Harry.

"We know Harry, nobody is asking you to. Just please be careful!" pleads Ginny.

"I always am, Gin," says Harry hugging his wife and daughter again.

"Good!" says Ginny sternly. "I'd really hate to have to bring you back and kill you myself!"

"Ginny, you really are you mother's daughter," says Harry laughing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" inquires Ginny.

"Oh nothing Dear," says Harry grinning. "Just that you have your mother's temper."

"Oh really?" Ginny asks coldly, making Dudley shoot Harry a warning look.

"Yes, but that's why I love you," says Harry smiling. "You also have her heart."

" _Nice save Potter,"_ Dudley thought to himself with a smirk.

"Prat," says Ginny jokingly.

"Hey!" screams Harry.

"Get a room you two," says Sarah laughing.

"I'll get the shovel," says Dudley teasingly.

"You'll pay for that Dud," says Harry now laughing.

"Can Uncle Dudley, and Aunt Sarah, stay for dinner?" asks Lily.

"Would you guys like to?" asks Ginny.

"That'd be great," says Sarah, and Dudley nods in agreement.

"Sounds great guys," says Harry.

"I'll help cooking," exclaims Sarah.

"Perfect," says Ginny, and they head off to the kitchen.

"You up for a walk?" asks Harry.

"Sure," says Dudley, and they headed down Church Lane, to the square.

"My parents used to live here, you know," says Harry.

"Really?" asks Dudley interested.

"Yeah, here's the war memorial," says Harry, quickly mumbling an anti-muggle-repelling charm on Dudley.

"Wow, that's you and your parents!" says Dudley.

"I know," says Harry. "The house is still here, as well," leading Dudley to follow him.

"I never did thank you for the photos by the way," says Harry.

"It's the least I could do," says Dudley.

"Regardless it means a lot," informs Harry, "And ah, here it is," pointing to a very much destroyed house.

Dudley was shocked at the state of the house, and walked closer to read it. A sign that had been set in the ground just outside of the house, read " _On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981, Lily and James Potter lost their lives. Their son Harry remains the only wizard ever to have survived the Killing Curse. This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family_."

This sign had been graffitied over the years with names and messages of support for Harry. All of them said similar things, along the lines of, ' _Good luck, Harry, wherever you are_!' ' _If you read this Harry, we're all behind you_!' and ' _Long live Harry Potter_!'

Reading these, Dudley felt a pang of guilt, but Harry gave him a soft smile.

"You're their hero Harry," states Dudley.

"My mum died to save me," starts Harry. "She did it, not me. I was only 1 years old."

"They're right you know. Look at everything else you've done," says Dudley.

"I don't feel like it, and I almost always had help with the things I've done; but, one thing I've learned over the years is that a hero doesn't have to go it alone," says Harry.

"That's very true! Want to start heading back to the house?" asks Dudley.

"Yeah, alright. Ginny and Sarah probably have dinner almost ready, anyways," replies Harry, and they head back towards the house, leaving Potter's Cottage behind them.


	12. A Reunion at St Grogory's!

It was 8 O'clock in the morning, and Harry was still sound asleep. That was until, his daughter Lily came and woke him up, because of an owl waiting to deliver an interesting letter.

"Dad, wake up!" says Lily, softly, nudging him.

"What is it?" Harry replies, groggily, and waking Ginny up with him.

"There's an owl at the window," explains Lily. "It's from some school in Little Whinging."

"Thanks Lil," says Harry sleepily, now rolling himself out of bed.

Once he got downstairs he untied the letter, and opened it, not completely sure why his old primary school would be sending him mail.

 ** _Dear Mr. Potter,_**

 ** _With pride and joy we invite you to join us for a special celebration in honour of the St. Grogory's Primary School class of 1990, Saturday, March 7, 2017. We sincerely hope that you can make it._**

 ** _Registration and cocktail reception at 6:00pm._**

 ** _C. Roemmele_**

 ** _Little Whinging, Surrey._**

"What is It, Harry?" asks Ginny.

"Nothing!" replies Harry. "Just some idiot has a deluded idea that I want to go to my primary school reunion next Saturday."

"Well?" asks Ginny. "Why don't you want to go?"

"You mean other than the fact that I was bullied every day?" says Harry sarcastically.

"Let them see how you've changed," says Ginny. "And they may have changed as well."

"Alright, I'll go but you're going with me," says Harry.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything," says Ginny grinning.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry was looking at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a blue skivvy, with black jeans; his hair was still as untameable as ever.

Smiling he looked behind him in the mirror, as Ginny walked up, wrapping her arms around his waist, and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Nervous?" she asks knowingly.

"Yeah," Harry breathes back. "I haven't seen these people in ages."

"It'll be fine, and we can always leave early if things are bad," says Ginny.

"What would I do without you?" replies Harry, kissing her on the cheek.

"Ready to go?" asks Ginny.

"As ready as I'll ever be," says Harry, and grabbing Ginny's hand they apparate with a loud crack!

 **Little Whinging:**

Appearing just down the street from the school, they started to walk. The reunion was taking place in the school auditorium, and Harry was still incredible nervous.

"My God, Harry Potter?" says Piers.

"Piers," says Harry stiffly, and starts frantically searching for Dudley.

"Harry, Ginny, I'm glad you could make it," says Dudley. "I see you ran into Piers?"

"It'd seem that way," replies Harry stiffly. "How are you doing?"

"I dare say, I'm doing well," says Dudley.

"And who is this?" inquires Olivia, a girl Harry didn't recognize.

"This is my wife, Ginny," replies Harry proudly.

"How long have you guys been married?" asks Charlotte, a girl who had just walked up.

"We've been married for 14 years," says Harry beaming.

"We started dating while we were in school," says Ginny.

"But that means you would have been 23," says Charlotte. "Isn't that a little young?"

"Maybe, but it was right for us, and there was a lot going on," says Harry coldly.

"You seem to be doing well for yourself Potter, what do you two do?" questions Olivia.

"Actually, I am a Lieutenant Colonel in the Army," says Harry using his cover story; it was the closest equivalent to Head Auror in the muggle world.

"I write a sports column for the Daily _Telegraph_ ," lies Ginny smoothly.

"I'm surprised Potter at your success. I always thought you'd end up a criminal seeing as you attended St. Brutus's and all," says Piers accusingly.

"Well, I've definitely-" starts Harry through gritted teeth.

"What school?" asks Ginny, trying to put the pieces together of an obvious cover story.

"It's a school for criminals," says Piers with a smirk, causing everyone to think Harry had lied to Ginny. Harry for one, was expecting her to be mad at what the Dursleys said about him.

"Oh," says Ginny in understanding, and she starts laughing. "So _that's_ where they said you went."

"Do people still believe that bogus story?" inquires Harry with a laugh; catching on.

"We went to a prestigious boarding school for the gifted in Scotland," says Ginny confidently, seeing everyone's confusion.

"My parents enrolled me in it when I was born," says Harry proudly. "It was their former school."

"My daughter actually attends it," interjects Dudley proudly.

"Who would have thought Potter'd end up at a school for the gifted," says Malcolm.

"The only thing you were good for was being a loser," says Gordon smugly.

"Bugger off Gordon," says Dudley.

"What do you guys do?" inquires Harry.

"I'm a mechanic," says Malcolm.

"I'm a coach at Smeltings," replies Piers.

"What do you coach?" questions Ginny.

"I coach boxing," says Piers.

"That's great, really. Do you want a drink Gin?" Harry asks sighing, and hoping beyond hope she took the bait.

"Sure, I'd love one. I'll come with you," replies Ginny, and they head across the auditorium.

"My Lord, Harry Potter is that you?" asks a voice, Harry soon recognizes as his 3rd grade teacher.

"Yes, it's me," says Harry with a half-hearted laugh.

"You certainly have changed. How is life treating you?" asks Mrs. Roemmele.

"Things have changed for the better," say Harry, looking at his wife, smiling.

"Glad to hear that Harry," says Mrs. Roemmele. "I was hoping things got better after your horrible primary years."

"I wanted to say thank you for everything you did Mrs. Roemmele. You're probably the only reason I survived primary," Harry says with a soft chuckle.

"I am just sorry I couldn't do more, Harry," says Mrs. Roemmele. "And who is this, might I ask?"

"This is my wife, Ginny," says Harry proudly.

"Oh that's fantastic. How long have you been married?" asks Mrs. Roemmele.

"Coming on 14 years," replies Ginny proudly.

"Congratulations. And what might I ask do the both of you do for a living?" Mrs. Roemmele asks kindly.

"I am a Lieutenant Colonel in the Army. I enrolled right out of school," says Harry.

"And I'm a sports journalist for the Daily _Telegraph_ ," adds Ginny.

"And you're both very successful it'd seem. Congratulations to you both," says Mrs. Roemmele

"Thank you," says Harry, and seeing another former student, waving her down, Roemmele dismisses herself.

Noticing this, Olivia walks up, with her fiancée, wanting a chance to discuss what has happened since primary."

"Hey," says Olivia, causing Ginny and Harry to turn.

"Harry? Ginny?!" yells a shocked Seamus Finnigan, realizing who was standing in front of him.

"Seamus!" says a stunned Harry and Ginny.

"You guys know each other?" asks Olivia.

"Yeah, we went to the same school," says Harry grinning.

"What are you doing here?" questions Seamus curiously.

"This was my old school, before going to err…" says Harry.

"Hogwarts. As for me, I'm here supporting my fiancée," says Seamus proudly.

"Congratulations you two," cries Ginny.

"Thanks. It's been too long!" says Seamus. "How have you been doing?"

"We're doing well. We have kids now; James, Albus, Lily, and our Godson Teddy," says Harry.

"We have a daughter," says Seamus proudly. "Her name's Ciara."

"That's great! I'm happy for you," says Harry sincerely.

"Thanks," says Seamus beaming.

"So, Harry. Do you want to tell me the real story?" says Olivia with a smirk, causing Ginny, and Seamus to laugh at Harry's obvious discomfort.

"She knows about _us_ , Harry," says Seamus still stifling a laugh.

"Well, alright then," chokes Harry, and he looks around to make sure nobody is listening in before continuing. "When I was 11, I started going to Hogwarts, and found out not only that I was a famous wizard, but how my parents really died. A second war broke out, which Seamus here, also fought in, and we won. I then went on to become an Auror, or a dark wizard catcher for the Ministry."

"Wait, you're _the_ Harry Potter?" says Olivia astounded.

"The one and only," says Harry laughing.

"Well, I never would have guessed. Things truly have changed!" says Olivia.

"Yes they have," says Harry, leaning in and kissing Ginny.

"You have to send us an Owl," says Ginny simply. "We'll have you over for dinner."

"Sounds great," says Seamus.

They started chatting, and enjoyed the rest of the Reunion, much to Harry's surprise.

"Are you glad you came?" asks Ginny, as they leave the school.

"Yes," Harry says, grinning ear to ear. "Things really have changed."


	13. Author's Note

Anything else you would like to see? Or should I wrap this story up?


End file.
